1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiseal door and a method for sealing an enclosure, and more particularly, this invention relates to a shielded door having seals actuating through a plurality of planes and a method for sealing an enclosure using a substrate having seals actuating through a plurality of planes.
2. Background of the Invention
Imaging systems, particularly medical imaging systems, require pristine environments. Otherwise, background emissions will create artifacts on images that will confound diagnosis.
Offending radio frequency (RF) emissions occurs at all wavelengths. If magnetic resonance imaging is utilized, then similar wavelengths from ambient environment is considered “noise.” Likewise, if radio-lucent imaging is utilized, then gamma radiation required for, say angioplasty, may be considered noise to some other process taking place within the same building. Human contamination by such radiation is also an issue.
MRI enclosures exist to confine magnetic fields while excluding electromagnetic frequencies which otherwise comprise MRI images. These enclosures include a continuous webbing of a conductive material (such as copper) to provide an enclave free from EMF emanating from nearby radio stations, mobile phones, electric motors, microwaves, and other devices.
Windows and doorways to MRI enclosures must be similarly shielded. While windows are static installments, doors are more problematic.
A need exists in the art for a door to maintain an emf-free atmosphere to an MRI enclosure, or to an enclosure utilizing MRI. A need also exists for a method for establishing an emf-free atmosphere in an enclosure.